


Why Am I Not A Banana?

by snazzinox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzinox/pseuds/snazzinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Tumblr, I saw a post that made me think of the Marauders, and I have been wanting to write it since then, so here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Am I Not A Banana?

**Author's Note:**

> http://nonbinaryunicorns.tumblr.com/post/123477654453/readalot413-liverpate

It was about three in the morning, and the party to celebrate Gryffindor's win over Slytherin in the last Quidditch match had just died down.

So, naturally, the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dorm was completely silent, the four boys all passed out in a drunken slumber.

Or so any passersby would think. In reality, they were all laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, almost asleep nonetheless.

And then Sirius Black was struck by a thought that he _absolutely had to share with his best three mates_. After all, it was positively groundbreaking to him.

"Why am I not a banana?"

James and Peter groaned, but Remus just waved his hand in the air, sleepily mumbling.

"Because your genetic code dictates that you are human. However, it should please you to know that you share fifty to sixty percent of your DNA with a banana."

Sirius nodded solemnly, closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep. James yawned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his arms, his voice muffled by his robes.

"Thanks man."

They all fell asleep, only for Peter to shoot up, his eyes wide.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE TEN PERCENT MORE BANANA THAN OTHER PEOPLE?!"

The other three woke up again, and thus the heated debate about which of them was more banana than the other started.

When McGonagall asked why they were late to her class the next day, none of them could even come up with an excuse, instead sitting down, still thinking of bananas.


End file.
